Weddings Lead to Interesting Conversations
by Ares.Granger
Summary: Sitting at the wedding of Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown, Hermione feels uneasy. George wants to find out why. And give her a little surprise he's planned. Rated T for implied sexual situation.


**A/N- Umm, this document is saved in my Hermione/George folder on my computer and titled "Epilogue". I had to make up a new title and so this came to mind. Enjoy! And I like reviews. They're nice to see and read.**

**Oh yeah. I don't own Harry Potter. I don't make money from this story.**

* * *

Hermione Granger, aged 20, watched as Ron Weasley and his new wife Lavender Brown began dancing their first dance as husband and wife. It was the last warm night of summer and she watched sadly. "May I have this dance, oh beautiful lady?" She smiled up at George Weasley and nodded, accepting his hand. They walked to the dance floor and George held her close as they moved, "Jealous?"

"No," she frowned, "I don't wish I was marrying him. I just," she paused and thought about what she did want. George patiently waited until she spoke again, "I just wish he'd chosen a better partner than…"

"The trollop he ended up with?"

Hermione smiled but scolded him, "George be nice that's your brother's wife!"

"I was being nice," he defended, "it was either trollop or slag."

She giggled into his shoulder before pulling away, "Have you ever seen anyone that you love, not romantically, make a choice that makes you think they could make no worse decision?"

"Well he could have chosen to marry Rita Skeeter," George said, "Nothing's worse than her. Well maybe Voldemort would be worse than her," George frowned as if he was struggling to determine who would be a worse in-law.

"George Weasley don't make me box you round the only ear you have left," she intended to sound mean but she couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Rita Skeeter marrying Ron. He smiled and quieted down, "I just wish he'd chosen someone who wasn't…Lavender Brown."

He just smiled. "So if you're not in love with Ronald, who are you in love with? Do I know him?"

"You do," she smiled, "He's a Weasley."

George gasped, "A Weasley boy? What's his name?"

"His name is George Weasley."

"My name is George Weasley."

"I know," she leaned up and kissed him, "I love you George Weasley."

"I love you Hermione Granger," he responded, tightening his grip on her. "Without you I would have completely fallen apart after Fred died."

"You helped me too George," she sighed, "it wasn't one-sided."

He nodded, "I know. I think you did most of the helping though."

"I didn't lose a twin," she whispered. "I'm glad you're happy now."

"Hard not to be with you," he smiled, "let's get out of here before the toasts start." Hermione nodded and George pulled her away from the crowd, going for a walk toward the hills past the Burrow. "They got married fast."

"I was wondering why. I mean, Ron says he knows she's the one but honestly I never thought he actually liked her, he just liked that she's obsessive and thinks he raises the sun and moon."

"The trollop is pregnant," George suddenly blurted out. Hermione's eyes grew wide and then she laughed. "I overheard Mum and Dad yelling at Ron about it. Thought I'd keep it quiet until I could tell you without people overhearing us," he leaned in and they kissed, "I'm glad I could make you happy with Ron's problems."

"The day that you stop making me laugh, George Weasley, is the day that we cease to be a couple. And we both know that that can never happen," she kissed him, "we fit together too well. You know, I have my own secret."

George looked at her, curious, "Oh?"

"Harry's proposing to Ginny soon."

His eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists, "I'll kill him."

"George," she rolled her eyes and pulled him to her, "you know Harry loves her."

"I do," he nodded, pretending to mope. "But she's my little sister."

Hermione smiled and looked over at Ginny and Harry, who'd snuck off for some privacy, "They look so happy." George felt that familiar pang in his chest. He got it every time she talked about marriage.

* * *

They watched some fireworks go off before they made some excuses so that they could go home and get away from the nausea-inducing couple. It looked like perfect timing. As they left the area they heard storm clouds. By the time they got home it was pouring.

Once inside George got undressed and took a shower. He wanted to not stink like the outdoors. Hermione took one after him and George slid on his boxers, crawling into the bed. He was tired. He felt himself drifting off to sleep as Hermione slid into the bed, a thin nightgown on. Immediately he pulled her against him. "My beautiful fiancée," George whispered, caressing her cheek.

Her eyes grew wide, "George?"

He mentally cursed himself. "Nothing, I misspoke."

"George what did you mean by that?" He rolled away from her to the far side of the bed, staring at the wall. "George? Talk to me."

"It's nothing. I'm thirsty. I'm going to go get something to drink," he crawled out of bed, his R2-D2 boxer shorts becoming visible, and walked out of the bedroom.

Once he was in the kitchen he leaned against the counter, "Idiot. You are an idiot. What the hell is wrong with you? You're an idiot. You know better than to say something like that you idiot."

"George?" Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist, "don't say that to yourself. You are brilliant."

"Look I misspoke let's just forget about it."

"If that's what you want," she said, though her eyes had lost a bit of shine.

"I love you," he said, turning to hug her, "I just…I…"

"George you never get tongue-tied."

He closed his eyes and just held onto her, "It doesn't matter how certain you are of the answer, you still feel like your heart's going to explode when you think about asking the question."

Hermione ran her hand over his cheek, "I'm not going to laugh or anything George."

"I wanted it to be romantic. Not standing in the kitchen in my boxers."

She pulled him to the bedroom and tossed him his lazy day jeans with the holes and a t-shirt she liked. She slid into some clothes of her own and then, once their shoes were on, "Do you have it?" He nodded and she pulled him outside into the storm, "Every girl wants to kiss her lover in the rain."

George pulled out the ringbox he'd been carrying with him for over a month and dropped to his knee, "Hermione, will you marry me?" He realized he hadn't said the speech. About how much he loved her, how glad he was to have had her by his side after Fred's death, how thankful he was that she'd survived the war and how much it meant to him that she had never run, no matter how hard he'd tried to push her away.

But when Hermione answered, "Yes," and she kissed him as he slid the ring on, he realized he didn't need to say it. She knew. She knew about all of that already. And she was just as glad to have him. The couple kissed in the rain for several minutes before she dragged him inside and to the shower, "We have to warm up or we'll get sick."

"Do have to run the store," he muttered as they stripped one another down, "Imagine if Miss Prefect Granger ran it instead of Chief Prankster Weasley."

"Havoc would unfold, no doubt," she teased as she turned on the shower. George entered behind her and his hands immediately began to wander, "I love you George Weasley."

"I love you Hermione Granger," he said, smiling at her. "Now we have an engagement to celebrate."

Hermione leaned up to kiss him, "We do indeed."


End file.
